Now That You Are Gone
by Kappa Mikey 22
Summary: Hiro sings about the sadness and despair he feels after Tadashi's death and not knowing where to go or what will happen. Based off a song from the movie, THE SEARCH FOR SANTA PAWS


Hiro Hamada tossed in his bed violently as the memories of the fire flooded his mind and filing him with terror.

"Tadashi don't do it!" He begged his eyes filling with tears as he tried to stop his hero from entering the burning building.

"Callaghan's still in there! Someone has to help!" Tadashi argued desperately.

"No, please," Hiro begged tightening his grip on his brother's sleeve.

"I'll be fine." Tadashi smiled trying his best to be brave for his little brother. Hiro understood his brother's compassion more than anyone and he nodded slowly realizing this as he let go of his brother.

He watched his brother rush into the burning building following him with his eyes until the smoke obscured his vison. His heart pounded wildly and the seconds felt like hours as he nervously watched for his brother's figure.

He was thrown to the ground suddenly, as the building exploded giving way completely. He lay on the cold cement a moment before rushing to his feet and hurrying to the rubble.

"Tadashi! _Tadashiii!_" He screamed calling out for his brother worriedly. His worry increased tenfold when he was met with only the crackling of the fire and the rumbling of the rafters as the building crumbled.

"_TADASHIIII!" _He screamed bolting upright in his bed in a cold sweat. He panted as his heart tried it's hardest to calm itself. He glanced around the room and for a moment, his eyes wandered to Tadashi's side of the room allowing him to see the unkempt papers and blueprints that hadn't been touched since the fire.

"Tadashi…" Hiro cried softly. He looked over at the charging station where his big, huggable robot friend sat charging himself silently obviously oblivious to the boy's plight. He sighed and slowly threw the covers off himself as he slipped on his sneakers and hoodie before heading to the stairwell. He stopped and took care to be extra quiet as he passed his Aunt Cass's room not wanting to summon her.

"_Meow" _Mochi greeted as Hiro approached. Hiro absentmindedly gave the cat a quick pat on the head before unlocking the door and stepping out into the moonlight. He didn't know where he was heading and he certainly never expected to end up at the old auditorium of the SFIT where Allister Krei and his men had begun to rebuild. No one was present now however and at this time of night, Hiro didn't expect there to be. He stopped in front of the building that had been the center of his nightmares for weeks and felt an overwhelming sadness wash over him.

Nearby, a band of crickets and cicadas sang a soft, sad song that penetrated the boy's very being.

"_Who, _will_ kiss my head when I lie in bed?" _ He sang softly gazing up at the stars teary eyed. The song was an old one he had seen in a Christmas movie with Tadashi and his parents all those years ago that a little orphan girl had sung for her dead parents. It was girly but sweet and lately it seemed to be speaking volumes about him.

"_And who will teach me all they know? Who will understand?" _Hiro was adjusting the lyrics to fit his situation but the song was still just as meaningful as it had always been. He thought back to all the times Tadashi would talk to him about science and what he called "The Big World Around Them" and be there later when Hiro got grounded for blowing up the garage due to a rouge experiment. The memory made him cry even harder and he fought to keep the tears in.

"_Who will build robots with me? Who will hold me tight, in the dark of night?" _Hiro sang glancing fearfully at the darkness that surrounded him. Tadashi had always protected him from the scary monsters in the night and the lightning and thunder that frightened him when he was younger. This time though, the darkness was stronger and deeper than anything Hiro could've imagined. Tadashi couldn't help him this time.

"_And who will keep me safe? Tell me, 'It's okay?'" _He cried remembering all the times Tadashi would come rushing to the younger's rescue when Hiro made another stupid mistake that landed him in trouble. No matter what Hiro did, Tadashi never seemed to be able to stay mad at him for very long. He couldn't figure out why, but Tadashi always seemed to give him another try even when he really didn't deserve it.

"_Who will keep me safe? Who will keep me safe?" _the tears were coming harder now and Hiro found himself giving into the overwhelming sadness letting the tears flow freely. It wasn't fair. Tadashi was the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. He was kind, smart, and funny. Everyone had loved him. He was a genius who had his whole life ahead of him. He was only trying to help so why? Why did he have to go?

"_Now that you, are gone," _Hiro sobbed falling to his knees. "Tadashi, Nii-san!" He sobbed. "Please come back! Please don't leave me!" he sobbed pounding his fist on the hard concrete in agony. "Please,"

**I remember this song from a scene in the movie "The Search for Santa Paws" where a little orphan girl sang to her parents about the sadness and despair she felt after her parents died not knowing where to go next or what would happen and I thought how fitting it would be for Hiro and Tadashi. I'll give you the link to the song in a message if you want me to. Anyways I'm pretty depressed right now and one of my friends isn't speaking to me so I'm in a good mood to be writing things like this. I don't know how long this will last so be prepared for more sad stories. **


End file.
